Heretofore, reinforced rubber compositions, especially for tires, generally utilize conventional sized carbon black, which typically resulted in good reinforcing properties. However, rubber compositions having high viscosity required a large number of remilling operations to reduce the viscosity thereof to an acceptable level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,147 relates to rubber compositions having reduced permeability to gases comprising rubber and specified furnace carbon blacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,750 relates to furnace carbon blacks that impart advantageous properties to rubber and plastic compositions and may be utilized in place of lampblacks, thermal carbon blacks and blends of carbon blacks. Also disclosed are rubber and plastic compositions incorporating the carbon blacks which exhibit advantageous combinations of compound processing and physical performance properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,317 relates to carbon blacks that impart advantageous properties to rubber and plastic compositions and may be utilized in the place of lampblacks, thermal carbon blacks and blends of carbon blacks. Also, disclosed are rubber and plastic compositions incorporating the carbon blacks which exhibit the advantageous combinations of compound processing and physical performance properties.